Super Mayuge Bros
by Avalon's Moon
Summary: Based on a doujinshi. Alfred goes on an adventure to rescue Prince Francis, and discovers that the reward for defeating the Prince's captor, Arthur, is a little more than he bargained for. AU, human names used. Bad summery is bad. Warnings: Yaoi, smut, dub-con, crack. Crack and Angst? Can I do that? I think I just did...


A/N: This story is based on a doujinshi with the same name. "Based on" meaning that that the plot, characters, etc., are mostly the same, but I changed some of the dialogue. If you want to see the original doujinshi here's is a link for it (sans spaces): www. youtube watch?v =dX18frIf8A0&list =FLdlzogtJGswGLDACvZxEF7Q &index =3&feature =plpp _video. That video is not mine, btw.

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, dub-con, and CRACK. You may have picked up on the fact that the original doujinshi and in turn this story are inspired by the Super Mario Bros. universe, if you were too lazy to see the doujinshi, America's character plays the role of Mario, England plays the role of Koopa(s?), and France plays the role of Princess Peach. I've made no overt allusion to this aspect of the original, so it's up to you if you want to imagine Alfred with giant cartoon overalls, Arthur with a spiky turtle-backpack, and Francis in a pink dress. It really just depends on how much crack you want with your smut.

Other than that, ENJOY! And remember, reviews are love! -J

* * *

In some land far away lived someone who goes by the name of Arthur. Arthur has a rather reclusive, turtle-like character, on account of the fact that no one really likes him. It's his own fault really, seeing as he's genetically predisposed to being kind of a twat, but it doesn't make him any less lonely. One day, to remedy his loneliness, Arthur captured someone called Prince Francis to be his manservant. That seemed easier to him than simply trying to amend his more unlikable qualities. Naturally, Prince Francis was both flattered and terrified by being captured: flattered because he prided himself on being too alluring for anyone to resist, but terrified, because Arthur's unlikable character and affinity for dark magic were well known. However, Francis was weak so he could do nothing but wait for someone to save him. Luckily for Francis, in the same land lived a young man named Alfred, who had heard about Prince Francis's dilemma, and was determined to save him.

"OK! I'll go save Prince Francis!" the youth declared with a wide smile, staring off into space at nothing in particular. Kiku, Alfred's friend, was still sitting across the table, having just told Prince Francis's story. The quiet man was trying to pull himself together after his more energetic friend's outburst.

"S-So, how are you acquainted with Prince Francis?" he asked, assuming a close relationship was the reason for Alfred's enthusiasm.

"We're not acquainted at all!" Alfred exclaimed.

Kiku tried not to frown, keeping up his polite air, "Then why—"

Alfred rolled his eyes, cutting Kiku off with another loud declaration. "Well obviously it's because I'M THE HERO!" And with that he bounded off to start his adventure, flinging a quick "Thanks for lunch, Kiku my man!" over his shoulder.

Kiku relaxed his shoulders, which had tensed at Alfred's loud voice. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Alfred was a good spirited youth, but he was also one of those types of 'youth'. Kiku sighed, muttering "I'm getting too old for his hero-complex."

* * *

Alfred traveled until he finally reached the Arthur's castle. It took him a while, because it wasn't until he was well and truly lost that he admitted it might be ok for a hero to ask directions. He entered the castle with ease by punching open the door with his super-strength, and began to wander through the dark corridors.

"It's dark," Al muttered to himself, shivering. "Whoever lives in this gloomy castle must be like an earthworm's ghost."

"Oi!" a sharp voice made Alfred stop in his tracks. A form appeared from the shadows of the corridor to lean against the wall. "What are you doing here? This is my castle, you know." Alfred stood surprised. 'His castle'? That must mean this was Arthur. Alfred tilted his head. He had been expecting something like a Gamara, or at least something scarier than the small man before him. Al took a couple of large bounds to stand in front of the other, taking in his messy yellow hair, bright green eyes, and bushy eyebrows. Alfred smiled, even with the crazy eyebrows, he was pretty cute.

"You're pretty small, aren't you?" Alfred grinned, patting Arthur's head.

"AM NOT!" Arthur exclaimed, his bushy eyebrows furrowing cutely. He slapped Al's hand away. "Now what the bloody hell are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to rescue Prince Francis!" Alfred declared, his hands on his hips, "Because I'm a hero!"

Arthur sneered. "Not a chance, you wanker, there's no way I'm letting you take my manservant! I'll drive you out with magic!" Arthur reached for the pocket wear his wand should be, but when his hand met only empty air, he cursed. Arthur's very smart, but losing or misplacing things is his greatest weakness. He looked up at Alfred, his green eyes furious. "OK then, I'll take you hand-to-hand."

The problem with that plan, though, was that Arthur was just a little more than half Alfred's size.

* * *

Arthur slide down the wall that Alfred had just pushed him against. "Fine! I surrender, you twit!" Al looked confused. He hadn't even hurt Arthur that much, just pushed him into the wall a couple of times when the smaller man tried to attack. Arthur seethed from his place crouching on the floor. Alfred either didn't know his own strength, or really wanted to give him a concussion. Arthur hurt all over from being slammed into the wall repeatedly. He didn't feel like dying because this oaf had a problem with his hero-complex. Francis was getting annoying anyhow. Fuck the consequences that he knew he would have to suffer.

"Francis is in the main hall, you can have him," Arthur muttered.

"Oh, that was easier than expected," Al shrugged and Arthur bit back a nasty remark. He had surrendered; he had brought this on himself.

"Well, do as you like," Arthur said looking up at Alfred.

"Huh?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's my family's rule. If we lose a battle, we have to offer our body to the winner."

Alfred blinked, grappling with Arthur's meaning. "What are you talking about? I don't want that kind of… that kind of s-settlement!"

"It's the rule!" Arthur's words lost their bite as he looked down a sighed. "It's always been that way."

"Always?" Alfred looked down at the man in front of him. "You mean you've always been doing…_that_?"

"Like I said, it's the rule, it's got nothing to do with you," Arthur mumbled. Alfred's eyes narrowed as a dark anger inside him bloomed into a dark lust. He chuckled, and leaned his shoulder against the wall next to Arthur.

"I get it. If that's the case than—" his hand flashed out to grab Arthur's hair. Al ignored the other's gasp of pain as he forced Arthur to look him in the eye. "Suck me off, you whore."

Arthur's eyes flashed defiantly at the rough treatment, but a glare from Alfred made him relent. With shaky hands he reached up towards the zipper of Alfred's pants. _"Why am I nervous?"_ he wondered as he pulled down the zipper. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, even if it had been a little while. Trying not to make eye contact with his partner, Arthur reached into Al's underwear and carefully pulled out the other man's half-hard cock. He pumped it a couple times before leaning in to lick the full length of it, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"I thought I told you to suck," Alfred's hand tightened on Arthur's hair in warning. The smaller man winced but took the head in his mouth, sucking dutifully as he tried to work more of the length in. Alfred wasn't the biggest he'd ever had (he shuddered thinking about how that bastard Ivan had treated him a few years back) but the youth was certainly bigger than anyone he'd had in a while. He bobbed his head back and forth, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit. Alfred groaned, his grip on the other man's hair loosening a bit. Arthur massaged Al's length with his tongue, pressing the pink muscle against the head whenever he came up. He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting hard as well, both from his own actions and from the sounds Al was making. He moaned a little, and Al jerked in response to the vibrations on his cock.

"Put it deeper in your mouth," he ordered between panting breathes, "You're used to this kind of thing aren't you." Arthur tried not to groan at how deep and sexy Al's voice sounded. He pushed as much as he could into his mouth without gagging. But apparently that wasn't good enough for Alfred. "I said deeper!" Without warning he shoved his cock down Arthur's throat, moaning at the way the muscles constricted around him in resistance. Arthur gagged and felt tears come to his eyes. That _hurt_ damn it! He looked up at Alfred, but found no mercy in his eyes. Alfred got sick of waiting for Arthur to move, and began to fuck his throat ruthlessly. Arthur put his hands on Arthur's hips, trying to stop him, but his movements had no effect of Alfred. He shut his eyes and forced his throat to relax. Alfred's thrusts became faster, desperate for the heat of Arthur's mouth. He growled as he felt his end approaching, his hips snapping erratically. He pulled Arthur's head away at just the right moment so that his come sprayed over Arthur's face. As Alfred's breathing slowed he looked down at Arthur. The other just sat there, looking away from Al, his face slowly regaining a more normal color as he coughed and gasped for air. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the come away.

"Do you have anything to say?" Al asked pointedly. Arthur didn't look up.

"Not really."

Alfred frowned; he might feel worse about this if the other seemed to care at all. Fine, if he wanted to play it that way, Al would _give_ him something to say. "Well then…get up and put your hands against the wall."

Arthur was a little surprised that the other wanted to go again so quickly, _"I guess being so young…"_ He grudgingly stood up and did as Alfred had ordered, his ass sticking out shamefully, legs spread. He heard Alfred move behind him, then reach to undo his belt. He shivered as Al's hand brushed against his cock. Al smirked and squeezed the hardened length gently, before ripping Arthur's pants and underwear down his legs. Arthur blushed harshly, feeling both aroused and ashamed by how exposed he was. Alfred removed Arthur's clothes, shoes and socks, leaving him clothed only above the waist. Satisfied with that, Alfred let his hands run under Arthur's shirt, twisting the other's nipples when he found them. Arthur keened quietly.

"Oh, you like a little pain do you?" Alfred teased, murmuring his words against Arthur's neck. The man below him didn't respond. Now that wouldn't do. "Fine then if you won't answer me, I'll just find out for myself." Al rubbed the tip of his cock, now fully hard again, against Arthur's entrance. The other tensed. He wouldn't even stretch him first?

"W-Wait just…suddenl—AH!" Arthur cried out as Al forced his cock into him. "Ow…Ah!" he whimpered as the other began thrusting, his body shook. "No…" Arthur knew he had to be bleeding. "Wait, don't— _ngh_," Arthur's protest was broken off by a throaty moan; Alfred had struck that sensitive spot deep inside him. Alfred grinned, leaning close to run his tongue along the shell of Arthur's ear.

"What was that just now?" He hissed. Arthur pressed his lips together, he didn't want to respond, but with Alfred staying perfectly still, buried so perfectly deep inside him, bodily needs soon overran better judgment.

"Move!" he whispered. Alfred instantly obeyed, the force behind his thrusts pushing Arthur up onto his toes, his chest flush against the wall now. Arthur had lost all control of the sounds he made, gasping and moaning like a whore. He didn't know whether the tears on his face were from pleasure of pain anymore, he didn't know where shame ended and lust began, everything just blended together creating a constant attack on all his senses. "Aah! Mm-ngh—" He felt Alfred's hand around his cock, but as soon as the pressure was there it was gone again. Alfred had a better idea. He grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"Do it yourself," Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Alfred pushed his hand against his own cock, and the fingers tightened instinctively. Arthur moaned, his body shaking at the double assault as Al forced his hand to move back and forth while still pounding into him.

Alfred took his hand away as Arthur began to jerk himself off willingly. Alfred focused his full attention on thrusting into Arthur's tight heat, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of regret in the back of his mind. He knew this wasn't right. He heard himself whisper to Arthur "I'm good, aren't I?" and heard Arthur respond by choking out a groan that could have meant anything. Why was he doing this? But even so, pressing against Arthur trembling body, feeling the tightness around his cock, he couldn't help but continue to violate the man. Alfred's body suddenly snapped taut as his orgasm hit him without warning. He bit down into Arthur's shoulder and continued thrusting as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Arthur cried out loudly as his climax hit him moments later, his come splattering against the wall and the front of his shirt.

After a brief moment of silent stillness, Alfred pulled out, zipping up his pants. Arthur slide to the floor, sitting with his legs awkwardly angled to take pressure off his entrance. His ass would hurt like a bitch in the morning. Alfred looked down at the other man, still completely silent. Had Arthur felt anything? Did he care about what had just happened at all?

"Do you really have nothing to say?" he snapped. Arthur didn't look up.

"I don't care what happens to my body," he said levelly, "but…but I'm not giving up my heart." Alfred stood quietly, then gave a sigh.

"I guess I can understand such a thing," he said. Arthur scoffed.

"Don't you have a prince to rescue, Mr. Hero?" Alfred felt like he might cry. He didn't feel like a hero right now. He just wanted to be away from all this.

"Fine, if that's how you want it," Alfred turned away and continued down the dark corridor to find the main hall. He didn't look back.

Arthur didn't move until Alfred's footsteps had faded away. Only then did he lean his head back against the wall and pull his legs up to his body. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before he let his eyes drift close. He sighed. He felt disgusted with himself, like he always did after these kinds of encounters, but he couldn't deny the warm, pleasured feeling he had as well.

"_Beggars can't be choosers,"_ he thought to himself. After all, this was the closest thing to affection someone like him would ever get.


End file.
